fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Darklight Studios
Welcome to the Darklight Studios, 2017, Spooky Scary Showcase Presentation. Darklight Studios this year has been on bit of a bumpy ride, this third quarter has seen a lot of planning and idea formation behind some pretty open doors. We've got five games coming up in the presentation and a slew of little story updates to get people in the know. Stay tuned if you're interested, because this halloween, Darklight Studios is gonna have all engines at full blast! Promotion Attention All! Darklight Studios is now hiring for more information please see here! Day 1 - Hot & Cold & A Wild Crossover First on the chopping block, Pokemon Ephialtes. Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon, I am Professor Alder and this is my colleague, Professor Aspen. We are the local professors of a pair of closely bound but very different regions. The Kalltva & Lampomaa regions are drastically different regions despite their proximity to one another, my home region, Kalltva is a snowy wonderland with alpine forests, great blizzard covered mountains and windy coasts which chop up the land creating staggering cliffs. Professor Aspen comes from the desert laden mirage that is the Lampomaa region, golden sands cover the land and oasis hide within the massive deserts, the region is hot and shallow with slow rolling hills giving far views into the distance. But enough about the landscape, there've been disturbances in the region, that's why we asked your parents, renowned Pokemon Rangers to come investigate, your mother and father are close friends of ours you see and like us they too grew up in these regions, before we can talk further, we'd like to know are you staying with your father in Kalltva or your mother in Lampomaa? Pokemon Ephialtes is an upcoming Pokemon Game which will let the player explore two brand new regions in the same game. Choose which region you start in and explore throughout. Each region is dramatically different from one another and the Pokemon, story and characters within exude this difference. Help your parents and the local Pokemon Rangers to defeat the fierce Team Allon in the Lampomaa Region or the cruel Team Gildnoa in the Kalltva Region. Explore the Regions with a greater interaction with the Pokemon around and become a trained Pokemon Ranger in this adventure filled mix of the core and Ranger series of Pokemon. Next up, an unusual crossover, Pokemon Emblem is a crossover of the Pokemon and Fire Emblem series combining the Tacitcal RPG of Fire Emblem with the numerous species of Pokemon. In an alternate version of the continents of Ylisse & Valm, this medieval world is inhabited by the strange creatures known as Pokemon, who people make kinship bonds with the strange creatures. Warfare is still rampant and the Fire Emblem a mystical object capable of preventing the dangerous Legendary Pokemon of the world from destroying civilization is fought over by the man claimed princes and princesses of the two continents. As such the emblem has been broken up, its power lessened and now, 100 years after the death of the last great king of Ylisse & Valm passes away, the legendary Pokemon the emblem sealed away are returning and the selfish royalty are hiding away in their castles, a revolution is afoot. In Pokemon Emblem you are The Translator one of a rare bloodline in Ylisse capable of seeing into the hearts of Pokemon to befriend them, due to attacks on your tribe's home by one of the royals, you've been left without a home or land to call your own but a friendly hand in the form of a Revolutionary named, Galilee who requests your help in reclaiming the lands of the people from the Royals and stopping the Legendary Pokemon, uniting Ylisse and Valm under a single banner once more. Gameplay of this game features Fire Emblem style Tactical Strategy where players control an army of people and Pokemon fighting against enemies of various forms. Exploration is done in a similar vein to Pokemon with the player progressing along the trading routes of Ylisse & Valm encountering random enemy encampments as well as wild Pokemon, villages, towns and castles. Players are able to communicate with Pokemon and befriend them allowing the Pokemon to work with your army in battle. As with both games, gaining experience can allow the player to upgrade their units and evolve their Pokemon, stronger kinship between a person and their Pokemon will allow the player to enact powerful team-up attacks to deal significantly more damage. Day 2 - A New World A crowd roars in applause as a massive dropship lands on an alien planet, a the bay door where hundreds of soldiers are sitting opens as a powerful blast of the hot desert air shoots in flinging pebbles and sand at the ground around the soldiers feet. The soldiers march out in an orderly fashion, various units breaking off as the camera zooms out over a massive desert where fights can be seen erupting from various structures in the lonely desert. Planetside 3 is an upcoming MMO Shooter set in a future where man fights against man for control of planets rich with reources, play as one of five factions in this never ending war. Encounter the vivid and strange environments the planet known as Radiance has to offer. With unique classes, vehicles and weapons each faction has something to offer the player. Help aid your organization in claiming territory and gain dominance over a territory to lock it down allowing your organization a boost to a particular field of war. Classes *Sniper (All) - A stealthful class with long range weapons excellent for picking off enemies from vantage points, they're able to guard themselves with mines and other explosives and can be a real danger at choke points on the map. Snipers are able to utilize different scopes to see people further away or see through some objects for heat signatures. *Assassin (Vanu Sovereignty) - A truely stealth based class, the Vanu Assassins are all about being unseen, they are the only class in the game with thermal invisibility making them impossible to see from a distance and they utilize silenced weapons and dangerous tools including seeker drones which and tracking devices. *Assault (All) - The general offense class, Assaults are fast moving and dangerous in a gunfight due to their numerous weapons and various utilities that can help them in battle, assaults can utilize special climbing equipment to help them scale sharp inclines and declines to get up close and personal with enemies unexpectedly. *Ranger (New Conglomerate) - The cowboy of classes, Rangers carry around slow to reload but very powerful weapons including their six barrel revolvers, they are able to use jetpacks to fly around and can use sticky weapons and grapple weapons to turn the tide of a fight in their favour. *Heavy (All) - A tough class with a bulky amount of health, Heavies carry around some ferocious weapons including Chainguns and Launchers, they are slow moving however and can be outflanked, but if a heavy can find a defendable position they can guard it against an onslaught of less bulky classes. *Anti-Tank (Terran Republic) - A force to be reckoned with, Anti-Tanks are big, dumb and packes like a sardine in armour as thick as their muscles, they are specially designed for taking out tanks as their name suggests and although fair poorly against units due to their extremely low mobility they can still pose a threat. *Waller (Polymer Council) - A defensive unit unlike any other, Wallers are excellent at protecting able to generate energy shields and create dangerous blockades to deter enemy attackers, they aren't particularly useful on the defense but are a godsend when your base is under attack. *Engineer (All) - Excellent for infiltration, Engineers are able to create defensives structures including turrets and weapon disabling fields, they are also able to hack through security systems more quickly. They are no slouches to attacking either as they have a range of strange weapons they can utilize including arm cannons, shoulder mounted launchers and grenade launchers. *Bombadier (New Conglomerate) - Rough and tough, Bombadiers are mad men in an any army, these explosives experts are not only able to wield a grenade launcher or mines like it's second nature they're just as proficient at disarming traps set by enemies and can be a defender's worst nightmare if they weasel their way deep into a base. *Carrier (All) - Useful for repair and control, Carriers are able to keep a vehicle in tip top shape and can upgrade vehicles to resist damage better as well as provide greater fire power. Carriers can deply Resupply Drones which can replenish Health and Ammo for classes as well as maintain a vehicle's condition even when the carrier's not around. Carriers are also able to unlock Weapon and Vehicle Terminals before a base is captured allowing them to help thier team even more. *Tech Expert (Terran Republic) - Defensive and Offensive support, Tech Experts are a dangerous thing on either side of the battlefield, though they're not that great at direct combat a Tech Expert and set up traps on terminals and control points that can't be removed and must be activated leading to numerous effects on the enemy. These traps can be used both offensively and defensively. *Medic (Herbalites) - A unit meant for healing, Medics are incredibly useful in their ability to use group heal effects as well as weapons that can deal damage to enemies and heal allies simultaneously. A Medic on the enemy team is a dangerous sign and shouldn't be taken lightly. *Trapper (All) - Trappers are a tricky class due to their silenced weapons and unorthodox methods of attack, Trappers will rely on setting up and baiting enemies into their traps although they can be used offensively as well. Trappers like Carriers can also unlock Vehicle and Weapon Terminals to help their team and can rig captured points with explosives in case the enemy re-captures it. *EMP (Vanu Sovereignty) - Although not much of a threat in close combat, EMPs are dangerous work when it comes to distance combat, able to release EMP charges which disable weapons and utilities temporarily or creating EMP Mines to deter attacks, they are dangerous in their ability to weaken their enemies rather than outright kill them. *Chemist (Herbalites) - An unpredictable class that's able to mix up chemicals to create chemical weapons which can have a range of effects, Chemists are also able to cook up buffs for their nearby allies healing them, giving them offensive or defensive buffs among a host of other things. *Melee (All) - Useful in direct combat, Melee are ferocious when they are in range, although they can only rely on this direct combat they can take out enemies much faster than any other class. Melees can also add bonus utilities to help them with movement including rocket propulsion and speed boosts. *Harvester (Polymer Council) - A rather unqiue class, Harvesters survive off the land and can drain the raw energy from their surroundings to use as weapons, powerful winds, lushous trees, heavy rain, powerful sandstorms and twisters, encountering one of these an enemy must be wary of Harvesters that lurk nearby. *MAX (All) - A unique class due to its need for the player to invest SMU (Standard Material Units) to utilize, MAXs are the most dangerous unit in the game, they are rough and tough, they hit like a tank and can take a hit just as well, they are able to go toe to toe with just about any enemy including vehicles although are limited due to their overheating and need to be recharged periodically. Day 3 - An Old Land Revisited My name is Giovanni Re Della Terra, firstborn and only heir to the Re Della Terra lineage, my family is a disgraced people who were betrayed by our filthy, lying, manipulative neighbouring allies. My colleagues in disgrace, we will rise up against those that seek to claim these lands of Kanto as their own, we will leave no man, woman or child to be unknown of our wrath, we will scorch the lands in a blinding fire and make them pay for the lands they've stolen from us. Brothers! Sisters! The children of the Firefly Coast will be reborn as Team Rocket! We will crush any who oppose us and we will twist this unruly region to bend and yield to our iron will. The path to your triumph, my triumph, our triumph is obvious and we will make those ungrateful to our cause rue the day their ancestors betrayed our people. So rise up fellow Rockets, rise up and bring chaos and destruction to this region that tries to hide its past under lies and deceit. Pokemon Champion is an upcoming Pokemon Game that will be a hard remake of Pokemon Red/Green/Blue/Yellow, it is the second remake after Pokemon Fire Red & Leaf Green. The game takes a highly re-imagined world of Kanto where the lands of Kanto were governed by a number of dynasties who persist to this very day, the dynasties are at a crossroads, their uneasy alliance has left many untrustful and fearful of an attack from their neighbours. The region is on edge as such. You, the player are a young trainer from the quiet little hideaway settlement known as Pallet Town, as it is your birthday on this particular day your parents have gone to the local professor in Kobicha Town where you have been accepted for an apprentice job in the field of Pokemon Research. As you head out of your familiar home and into the lands across the region it becomes obvious this is not the Kanto of times past, this new Kanto is much larger than before boasting numerous new towns and cities. The world is also a distinctly different tone as the routes are more wild and intense with the lack of co-operation between the dynasties resulting in passage between the sub-regions to be a dangerous activity of its own. Your goal is to travel across the Kanto Region, finding and collecting Pokemon, meeting new people and fighting in Pokemon Battles to help your Pokemon gain experience, level up, learn new moves and even evolve. This is the grand goal of the game, unlike previous Pokemon Games, the credits only role once this momentous feat is achieved. Cataloguing the world is your key to completing the game and activities such as Gym Battles are merely side quests with the league being more of a tournament to test your skill rather than a gauntlet like previous games. Find all new ways to travel with your Pokemon with the new Field Moves allowing players to traverse the terrain and solve puzzles unlocking secret areas, new Pokemon, special items and information about the ancient history of Kanto. Along the way you will come face to face with the cruel and relentless Team Rocket, this powerful group of criminals will appear to impede the player's progress across Kanto trying to start a revolution and overthrow the region into chaos. Putting a stop to Team Rocket much like the Gyms is more so a side activity and will reveal a great amount of lore behind this version of Kanto telling the backstory of the dynasty without a home. Of course what's a Pokemon Game without Pokemon, the land of Kanto is divided into 6 Sub-Regions each containing 255 Pokemon Each, although there is a great deal of overlap as expected of a region, overall there are 822 Pokemon to capture and catalogue for the game. Pokemon Habitats return once again making it easy to find where specifically a Pokemon is on a route with 16 Habitats across the region. In addition the Pokedex now offers a much more extensive format and catalogues not only Pokemon but also, Moves, Abilities and the Routes themselves. The player earns special rewards as they complete milestones for each category, the player will be able to find out all the information they need to know about a move including what Pokemon learn it what the move can do and the methods in which Pokemon can learn it. The Pokedex entries on Pokemon show the moves they can learn through level up as well as their compatible TMs, Tutor Moves and potential Egg Moves, in addition the Dex will also denote how many captures of a Pokemon (including Egg Hatches) you've made of a Pokemon including what ball you used, when the capture was made and the active Pokemon when you captured the wild Pokemon. Milestones in the dex will unlock special features which allow you to refine your abilities in capturing Pokemon able to create a special beacon which will attract Pokemon with specific abilities, specific egg moves, Perfect IVs in 1-3 Stats guaranteed (upgrades with each milestone) as well as increasing the chance of shinies. As the player progresses through the dex they will unlock additional features including a Poketracker to let the player keep track of Pokemon they need to capture in the area they're currently in. The routes of Kanto are much less forgiving than in previous incarnations, sometimes the player will need to utilize button timing, puzzle solving, stealth among other things to progress through a route, this is done to help make each route feel more unique in addition to the distinct look each route has from one another from the peaceful Route 1 with its rolling hills and frequently walked path of squashed grass making it easy travels for new trainers in contrast to the monolithic Route 60 taking place in a frigid mountain climb to the point where the player is walking on mountainous terrain above the clouds all leading up to the great crystal monster of a cave known as Victory Road. Day 4 - Return to your Roots The scene opens on a grassy field, a gentle wind is blowing as someone on horseback is crossing the field, the horse's hooves appear as the camera follows the horse while panning upwards revealing an individual dressed in armour with a familiar green tunic. The camera zooms out to reveal it to be Link riding atop Epona. Looking into the distance the camera rotates to follow Link riding towards Hyrule Castle. As Link arrives in Hyrule Castle the bridge begins to rise as Link has Epona knock him into the air, jumping over the gate and landing on the ground safely. Looking up we see the central area of Castle Town where Ganondorf stands above a broken fountain with Zelda held in one of his hands. He laughs at Link and hurls Zelda at him, Link catches Zelda who seems to have fainted and places her down gently. Link then stands up pulling the Master Sword out from behind him as well as the Hylian Shield and charges at Ganondorf who dodges him and attacks with a ball of light which Link dodges causing an explosion upon impact. Link grabs his boomerang and hurls it at Ganondorf, missing initially making Ganondorf laugh before he is hit by the rebound making him growl in anger. Ganondorf summons a sword of his own and charges at Link who blocks the attack with his shield and attempts to get a hit back at Ganondorf, although has little luck. Ganondorf begins to overpower Link continuously attacking without repreive until he has Link backed up against a wall. Ready to deal a fatal blow Ganondorf raises his sword up by is abruptly pierced by a bolt of light. Ganondorf looks down in shock dropping his blade looking over to see Zelda standing with an aura of light around her, the princess fires off several other bolts of light each one striking Ganondorf sending him hurtling into a nearby building pinning him to the wall. Zelda walks over to Link and indicates to use the Master Sword, Link nods and walks over to the pinned Ganondorf and readies the Master Sword however just as he's about to deal the final blow a portal opens up on the wall behind Ganondorf causing him to fall in avoiding death. Link shocked by this attempts to reach out after him but a portal opens up beneath him as well causing him to fall. Zelda looks around cautiously as a portal suddenly opens up beneath her she dodges out of the way however shadowy arms erupt from the portal and grab her before she can escape pulling her into the portal. The camera then takes us to a being sitting upon a crystal throne with Master Hand and Crazy Hand held down by massive chains striking through each of their fingers. The figure clicks its fingers causing a bubble to appear in front of them with a familiar looking stage. The Camera moves into the bubble showing us the Battlefield Stage as four portals appear, from one Mario appears, then the other three fighters; Link, Pikachu and Kirby fall out of thier Portals as well. Looking around the characters notice one Master Hand floating in the air, counting down it then clicks its fingers as the characters begin to fight. We see the characters using various attacks from previous Super Smash Bros. games, the screen cuts to Ghirahim, Weavile and Rundas fighting atop the Summit as the trio are abruptly attacked by the Ice Climbers who break parts of the stage before knocking Ghirahim and Weavile away with their Ice Picks. The screen cuts again to Pit flying through the air before landing on the Halberd where he encounters Meta Knight as the two duke it out with their blades, the screen cuts again showing Villager and Yoshi battling in a forest of fruit, cuts again Little Mac attempts to attack perofrm a charging punch at Wii Fit Trainer who dodges and performs a counter attack, the screen pans out revealing numerous fights going on as the logo of the game takes form over the various fights. Super Smash Bros. Genesis is the ninth installment in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, it is a condensation of the previous Super Smash Bros. Games pulling back on the number of characters and instead focusing on creating more dynamic and unique gameplay. Super Smash Bros. Genesis features 64 Playable Characters from across the Super Smash Bros. Series. 53 returning characters and 11 newcomers. Returning Characters Returning Characters feature their movesets from across the Smash games including moves that had been removed in previous entries. Characters also have access to more Alt Costumes including entirely separate characters with different hitboxes and access to those characters movesets as well. Story Updates From her first day off featured in Fantendo Fragments, this here's the update on Mimi's Day Off, a mini-series I'll be working on hopefully within Fragments. The series will focus on Mimi, Ridan, Skeletrax & Fizzle during Mimi's days off from her work, it is a generally light hearted series with no definite genre so you can expect anything really, Mimi and her partners will go about doing their day to day exploring this big 'ol city they call home building on locations and residents there. For those interested, here are the planned next few episodes of Mimi's Day Off; *Episode 2: Attack of the 50ft Squid - Mimi is offered a quick gig as an actress for a monster movie and gets a bit carried away with her acting. *Episode 3: Día del cefalópodo - It's Mimi and Ridan's anniversary, together the two of them spend time together exploring Jamaica Bay. *Episode 4: Muddy Water - Mimi, Ridan and Skeletrax have to find a lost Fizzle and end up exploring a very strange building. Another story I'll hopefully be working on soon, Parvati & Ciriesta: Star-Crossed Lovers will explore a relationship between Liam's trickster manipulator, Parvati and Fuzzy's zodiac goddess, Ciriesta. The plot of these stories takes place after some storylines Liam will be making for Parvati so it is recommended you read his stuff as well (although it's his character so that should be obvious). The aftermath of these stories will be up to Liam and Fuzzy to decide. The stories will explore this relationship as Parvati having in a rather strange set of events fallen in love with Ciriesta and attempts to make amends for her past transgressions and become a better person. These are the current planned episodes for this series; *Episode 1: Den of Lies Part 1 - Parvati, working with an individual named Catarray have been stealing and re-selling products from a hidden location although things take a turn Parvati is unready for when Catarray brings home a prisoner in the form of the goddess, Parvati who she plans to use to get ransom money. *Episode 2: Den of Lies Part 2 - Parvati spends time with Ciriesta and feels sympathetic and remorseful for Ciriesta as they talk about their lives, Parvati's feelings for Ciriesta start to bud concluding with Parvati breaking her ties with Catarray by her and Ciriesta escaping hiding away from Catarray's prying eyes. *Episode 3: Back on my Feet - Although the two have banded together there is an uncertain tension between Parvati & Ciriesta and Parvati tries her hardest to in good faith help get them into a state of stability, Ciriesta using this opportunity to figure out if Parvati's feelings are geniune. *Episode 4: Homebreaker - After the events of the previous episode, Parvati and Ciriesta bye a little travelling house and the two try to settle into a more peaceful life but are interrupted by Catarray. *Episode 5: The Sharp Rage - Ciriesta helps Parvati overcome her aggressive tendencies by creating an impedence to Parvati's higher aggression, letting Parvati have a certainty that she won't hurt anyone through malice. *Episode 6: Lost in the Lifts - Parvati and Ciriesta's ship makes an emergency landing in the Lifts where Parvati takes the opportunity to retrieve her lost pet who she'd been using to spy on the Lifts. *Episode 7: Rainy Day - After their home enters a plasma cloud, Parvati and Ciriesta spend the day inside to wait it out and watch a movie together. *Episode 8: Neighboars - The couple find themselves stuck in a rather unhygenic and unpleasant neighbourhood and attempt to find a repairman for their home's engine, while dealing with some rather uncouth neighbours. *Episode 9: Wish upon a Star - The couple spend a night stargazing and talking about Parvati's past with Ciriesta offering giudance to Parvati's interest in bettering herself. *Episode 10: Practise makes Perfect - Ciriesta gets Parvati to act nicer and trouble ensues, forcing Ciriesta to call up some friends to help out. *Episode 11: Guess who's coming for Tea - The couple get a surprise visit from three individuals in Parvati's past who are here to kill her. A new series I'll be covering more on, Fera & Aurora's relationship prior to the events of Be My Shield. Steady State is a series that will help develop and expand upon Fera & Aurora's relationship, bringing it from the puppy love we've seen up to this point to a much more serious and deeper connection for Phases 3 and 4. These are the current planned episodes for the series; *Episode 1: Film 51 - Fera & Aurora go to see a movie together but strange things are happening to the people going to this cinema. *Episode 2: Wolly Wombat's Wacky Wamjam - Fera & Aurora hunt down the notorious child killer, Wolly Wombat who's been hiding out in one of his old zoos as of late but get caught in his traps. *Episode 3: Cosmic War - Fera fights Aurora, two armies clash across an inhospitable planet as Fera & Aurora try to outwit each other. *Episode 4: Jiveberry - Fera & Aurora go to a dance club to meet up with some friends. *Episode 5: Take me to Fairytale Hill - Fera & Aurora have a picnic day out on Fairytale Hill, an area known for a high presence of mythical creatures. *Episode 6: Fera vs. The Creature of the Deep - Fera & Aurora go to a water park-aquarium for a day of fun, while Aurora wants to go on the various rides, Fera's caught up with the sea life. *Episode 7: Infestation - Aurora accidentally angers some Anthro-Rats who threaten her life, Aurora makes a run for it but is being tracked down and seeks Fera's help. *Episode 8: Pressure Cooker - While hunting down a bounty, Fera & Aurora end up in an artificial desert, lost within the duo must try to find a way out. *Episode 9: Fera Down - Fera gets sick with the Common Flu but her lack of protection against disease and extremely limited encounters with disease result in her getting bed ridden by it, thus Aurora must take care of her until she gets better. *Episode 10: Auroramatic - Aurora's Grass Sword contracts a parasite so she and Fera take it to be fixed up. *Episode 11: Ham Fisted Reality - Fera & Aurora get captured and have to fight their way out of a gladitorial arena. *Episode 12: Overbulk - Misguided by an advertisement on TV Fera tries to bulk up as much as possible with notable repercussions. *Episode 13: Guardian Angel - Fera suffers a motor shutdown during a fight so Aurora has to carry and protect her as they make their way through a treacherous jungle. *Episode 14: Bathed in Tears - Fera and Aurora have a profound conversation while having a bath together. *Episode 15: Twisted Strings - The couple come across a pair of tricksters who attempt to use illusions to confuse and defeat Fera & Aurora. *Episode 16: Burnout - After losing a bet Aurora has to go on the same workout routine as Fera for a day. *Episode 17: Big Drunk, Little Tipsy - After getting pissed one night, Fera & Aurora are captured by a killer with a twisted sense of justice. *Episode 18: Dance of the Lovestrung Heroes - Fera & Aurora go to a ballroom dance to take out some mobsters but have to remain under cover for the right moment. Pyroverse Lineage is the biggest Series to be coming from Darklight Studios out of this presentation, more like a shared universe really. Pyroverse Lineage will tell stories from across the Pyroverse's timeline following the main lineage from the early neolithic era to the interstellar high future era and everything in between. Pyroverse Lineage is comprised of five series each serving a different purpose. *'The Lineage' - This explores the untold members of the lineage looking at stories of the ancestors and descendants of various Pyroverse characters throughout history, expect brand new characters and times periods in the Pyroverse never before seen. *'The Time of Magic' - Following the ancient practises during the lifetime of Masquera in the earliest years of the Judaic Religion in this ancient world where the high faith of the time allows Magic to flow easily and gifts people with incredible powers. *'The Time of Strife' - Taking placefrom the early Medieval Era where the first major member of the lineage, Mobius lives along, through the dark times of BlackLight where wars of magic ravaged the land, then the wonderous Post-WW2 Era Island Adventures of Quetz and the strange European Wonderland seen in Costume Party. *'The Time of Renewal' - Exploring the lives of the famous musician DJ Flask and ace detective, Marie Caviar in a time when humanity indulges itself in selfish desires, we see a member of the lineage, DJ Flask falling into this hedonistic lifestyle while Marie Caviar brings about a tide of change purifying her home from the slothfulness. We also explore the story of Malya, see a rejuvenated civilization this high contrasting descendant of the lineage to DJ Flask, Malya battles the forces of evil to protect her fair city as its guardian angel. *'Time of Exploration' - Into the future, we explore the time periods of Streak, SHOUJO & Heroforce as well meet up with Strika, Voltaire and others revealing Strika and Voltaire's relationship by blood. Whilst in Heroforce we see the culmination of this ancient lineage where an entire species known as the Terrans find the truth of their heritage's purpose and seek to destroy those that used them. Each series will focus on different characters and events throughout the Pyroverse will be referenced as such. This will be the single largest undertaking for me and will hopefully bring attention to this underrated yet remarkably developed alternate universe. Rocky Tidings is a series taking place a fair way away from the present we're aware of, if you're familiar with Athena's Generation Z and are interested in seeing a story focused around some of those characters this is for you. Rocky Tidings follows the story of the Futureverse characters; Temple, Parrie and Phoebe as they leave the Lifts to go find adventure and wonderment. This series will focus more so on environment as they visit strange locations and encounter strange groups, helping to build on the numerous species that live in the Fantendoverse from the perspective of characters who have never seen these creatures before. This series will be more community focused as well, finding and getting guidance on various species that exist in the Fantendoverse so they can be expanded upon in greater detail. Look forward to more information about Rocky Tidings in the near future. Psychic Quartet is the first of two Zaxinian Lifts focused series I will be covering, Psychic Quartet looks at the lives of Clair Voyant, Clair Audient, Clair Cognizant & Clair Sentient, four girls in the lifts who share latent psychic powers. The stories are split up between the four girls as they go about their day to day lives exploring the Lifts, going on adventures utilizing their natural psychic abilities along with their own personal skills to conquer the bizarre creatures that roam the lifts. Tales from the Lifts is the seventh and final Series for this presentation, by far the largest in scope of a single series (given Pyroverse Lineage is technically many small series). Tales from the Lifts will tell many short stories from the various characters of the Lifts helping to build up the background information and provide development of characters' personalities and relationships to one another. Anyone from Acebreaker to Zyvoline could appear although do expect some characters like Mallory, Scotch, Valerie, Syi and Syande to appear more frequently. Tales from the Lifts will be taking place across the various Phases of the Lifts establishing early interactions between characters and building on relationships formed in the larger titles. Expect more information about Tales form the Lifts as more details about the Lifts are unveiled. Category:Presentations Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017